We're all we got we're family
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Cassidy and her little sister Molly have been alone in the woods for quite some time..eating what they can find and sleeping in a tent their parents left them. What happens when a handsome man comes to their rescue?
1. Alone

My little sister Molly and I were the only ones left from our group. Mom and Dad were gone, and little Molly was frightened. More frightened than she had been with the 'monsters under her bed'. I let a small sigh escape my lips as I aimed my father's rifle for the deer. I felt bad, but Molly was sick and hungry. She had the flu, and I had no medicine to give her. She would probably die..

I shook the thought from my head and shot the deer. It fell to the ground and I wiped the tear that was making it's way down my cheek. The poor little thing..it didn't deserve this.

I quickly moved and dragged it back to the camp, where I began to cut it up and cook it. I threw the guts and other disgusting parts into the fire, and made my way to call Molly. Molly was sitting in our tent where I left her, reading a book. It was Cinderella.

"Hey Mol" I grinned, stepping inside our tent. "Hey cas" she smiled, then placed the book on the blanket, "How are you feeling?" I asked. She shook her head " a little sick, but I promise Cas I won't leave you on your own". I felt tears pricking my eyes, but refused to let them fall. What she had said..that was so beautiful.

"Thanks Mol. Did you hear anything while I was gone?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Good"I smiled, and then took the gun I had left with her and placed it in my backpack. "Thank goodness you didn't have to use that"I said, zipping up my bag. She nodded "It's quite scary". She then paused, then looked at her book "Cassidy.." she then said. I raised an eyebrow "yes?". "Do you think that..I'll ever get to be like Cinderella? You know..find my perfect boy". The tears were fighting their way through now, but I refused to let them fall once again.

"Of course Molly"I said, stroking her hair. "you have blonde hair and all, you definitely suit the part". She grinned "Thank you Cas".

I had been hearing Molly speaking to mom and dad lately. In her prayers. She would say things like "I know you guys are up there..and I know God doesn't exsist but..could you please keep Cassidy and I safe?".

Molly was only 4, she shouldn't have been thinking like that. She should have been thinking about The tooth fairy and Santa and princesses. But she was stuck in an awful world where people were eating each other. At that moment, I heard a twig snapping outside. I motioned for Molly to stay quiet, then peeped outside the tent. I couldn't see anything. I stepped outside, my gun at the ready. I heard another twig snap behind me and twisted around, only to see a living man. A HOT living man.

"Hold on! Alive!" he yelled. I lowered my gun slightly. He may have been hot but he could have been dangerous. "Name?" I asked. This was my way of knowing whether I could trust someone or not. "Daryl..and you?" he responded. I looked him up and down, examining him before I replied. He had a crossbow..Epic!

"Cassidy".

"anyone with you,Cassidy?" he asked.

"My little sister..that's all.." I replied, memories of how my parents were eaten flashing through my mind.

"Ah, wanna come with me? We have a camp about a two hour walk from here. I've cleared the path.." he asked.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I asked, lowering my gun fully. I was starting to feel alright with this guy. He seemed cool enough.

"I'm looking for food..and by the smell you've got some" he smirked. "I'll bring it if I can trust you not to hurt myself or Molly" I replied.

"Yes, you can" he said, motioning for me to grab my stuff.

"Molly" I called. She nervously stepped out from the tent and hid her face in my leg. "Hey" said Daryl.

She waved a little, smiling shyly. "Come on Mol, grab your stuff..we're going with Daryl" I smiled at her. She nodded, and we took down the tent and stuff, bringing it back to wherever Daryl would take us.


	2. Feeling at Home

For the first time in a long time, I felt like it was going to be okay.

Daryl and I talked on the way, while Molly trotted along beside us, giggling every now and then at something funny Daryl would say.

Soon though, she got tired, so Daryl carried our stuff while I gave her a piggyback.

The sun was setting now, and we were almost there according to Daryl.

We walked another ten minutes, and then we were at a campsite.

We were greeted there by a few people. We were asked a whole bunch of questions,and then we were assigned our tents. "But..we have a tent" I protested, hearing that I would be sharing one with Daryl.

"Sorry miss, that tent is far too small..I don't know how you two stuck it for the time you did" said a man I discovered to be called Shane.

I nodded, and then bent down to Molly's height "you're going to be sharing a tent with Sophia..okay?" I smiled. She nodded shyly, looking over at the young girl. Sophia smiled gently "come on Molly, let's play". Molly smiled and rushed over to her. Molly didn't get to play anymore.

All her toys were still at home.

Daryl turned to me "Want me to show you to your tent?".

I nodded "please".

He took my arm and guided me to our tent. It was quite big, and I was happy about that. I wouldn't kick him in my sleep. I had a habit of doing that, which caused Molly to be awake most nights during the first few months.

After a while, we reheated the deer and everyone dug in.

They announced that the group would be going into Atlanta the following day to get some supplies.

I told them that Molly had the flu, so they also said they'd try find some medicine for her.

I thanked them. I was so glad I had these people to help me out. They asked me if I wanted to go, but I refused, saying I should stay with Molly.

A man called Merle called me a pussy, but I was happy that way.

I cared about Molly more than anything. She was my baby sister.

"So what age are you exactly?" asked Daryl, who I discovered was Merles brother.

"I'm 23" I replied. They all glanced over at Molly, who was playing with Sophia and Carl.

"Are you sure she's not your daughter?" asked Lori, giggling a little.

I laughed "certain..but she does look a lot like me..but mom and dad had her a little late".

"A little?" piped up Carol. I smiled "yep".

There was a small silence before Glen spoke "this is pretty good".

"Agreed" nodded Shane, finishing.

After we all finished, myself and Lori went down to a nearby lake and washed the dishes. Typical men..even during the apocalypse they were sexist.

"So are you and Shane together? Like married" I asked. She looked nervous, but shook her head "what makes you think that?". "Oh just the fact that you guys spend a lot of time together. Which one of them is your husband then?" I asked her. She shook her head "none, Carl is my son with my husband..he's dead.." she said, her head hanging sadly.

I patted her back "I'm sorry Lori".

She shook her head "It's no problem..you didn't know".

There was a few minutes silence once we reached the river, and we began to wash the dishes.

"So Molly is sick then?" she asked. I nodded, dipping a dish into the clean water.

"I think we can fix that..I mean it's only the flu" she said, a small smile taking over her lips. I thanked her, then there was another few minutes silence.

"So..got a crush yet?" she asked. Daryl's face popped into my mind,but I shoved it aside and shook my head "No time for crushes in this world" I said.

She nodded in agreement, but a part of me told me she loved Shane.

Even though her dead husband was watching over her, I got the feeling that she was definitely in love with him.

After we washed the dishes, we headed back to camp.

"You know, Daryl is very kind to you" said Lori, as we walked. "Why is he not nice to everyone else?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head "nope" then laughed.

I giggled, though I found that hard to believe.

Daryl seemed so lovely.

Well to me...maybe not to everyone else. "Are you sure about that? He seems so lovely. It was extremely kind of him to take me back here, I mean he could have just left me there to suffer".

"Well, he's usually quite arrogant. Maybe he's putting on a show" she winked, nudging me gently, then walking over to Shane.

I wandered over to Molly, who was playing with Sophia. "Hey Mol,you sleepy?" I asked her, bending down. She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry guys, but Molly must sleep" I smiled, bringing her into Sophia's tent.

She fell asleep pretty soon, and when i emerged from the tent it was very dark. All the adults sat by the fire, and Carol was bringing Sophia to bed. "Goodnight Sophia" I smiled. She grinned "Goodnight Cassidy".

I smiled gently at Carol, who returned the smile, then ushered Sophia into the tent.

I sat down beside Daryl and Merle. Daryl grinned at me, while Merle looked at me with a smirk.

"What?" I giggled. "She's quite a catch, Daryl". Daryl looked slightly embarrassed by this comment, and lowered his head.

I blushed furiously, then twisted my head to look at Lori. She rolled her eyes, then wandered over, leaving Shane talking to Dale.

Glen wandered over to me as well. I liked my new friends. They were pretty cool.

Glen and I had a conversation about Atlanta. Glen said it was over run, but they were going to risk going anyway.

T-Dog said he would go too, piping out of his conversation with Shane and Dale. Lori said she could never leave Carl, in case something bad happened either here or to her in Atlanta. I told them that I couldn't leave Molly, which resulted in Merle calling me a pussy again.

Daryl nudged him in the ribs, and he shut up then.

I took it Daryl was his younger brother. I didn't understand why he didn't seem too protective over him. I would have protected Molly with my life.

Soon after, Daryl said he was heading to the tent to sleep. He said he was up early for hunting.

I told him I would go too, which resulted in Merle wolf whistling.

I groaned, and kept on walking with Daryl. "Don't mind him, he's annoying sometimes" he said, chuckling slightly. I giggled "I can see that, no offence". He looked at me "none taken", then we jumped inside the tent.

We fell asleep pretty quickly, and when I awoke in the morning Daryl wasn't there. I sighed, then hopped out of bed to check on Molly.

No one else was up, but I noticed a car was gone, so everyone who was going to Atlanta was probably gone.

I peeped into Molly and Sophia's tent. She was gone. The both of them..they were gone!


	3. Where's Molly?

"Molly!"I called, rushing through the woods. "Molly!" I yelled again, getting no response. My heart was beating so fast, and just then I heard a twig snap. I turned around to leave but I realized I was lost.

"Oh shit.." I whispered, then turned around again only to bump into someone.

I fell down onto my butt, then looked up to see Daryl. "Hey Cas, you okay?" he asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Oh Daryl!" I exclaimed, my voice shaky. It was at that moment I realized I was crying!

Act cool Cassidy, you don't want to cry in front of a hot man..wait what?

I jumped up and rushed into his arms. He froze for a second, then awkwardly wrapped his arms around me. His muscles loosened after a while, and he began to rock me back and forth. "shh" he cooed.

"Daryl it's awful I'm lost and Molly is gone!" I exclaimed.

"Hey I'll take you back to camp..did you check the river?". I shook my head "okay come on, I'll look with you" he said, pulling away from the hug.

We walked along the woods, Daryl catching squirrels for dinner.

"How long are you gonna be out here?" I asked him. He shrugged "as long as it takes to find something big I guess".

I nodded. I wanted to help him, I felt bad that he had to be alone while hunting, since Merle had gone to Atlanta.

I mean I had a good aim since I had survived ages out in the wild with just Molly.

Molly. I hoped she was okay. "If you're worrying about your sister, don't. The women wouldn't let her go too far" smiled Daryl reassuringly.

"Thanks.."I smiled a little. I wasn't assured though. Molly was small and could easily slip passed anyone. She knew to be quiet, but when she was hyper she was really loud.

She always got hyper when she was playing. Which means if she had gone into the woods with Sophia to play she would be loud. Which means walkers would be attracted..

I shook the thought from my head.

Molly knew to be quiet.

We reached the camp about half an hour later. It made me realize how far I had run. Daryl and I checked the tent again, she wasn't there. We checked down at the river..and thank God she was there!

She was 'catching frogs' with Shane, Carl and Sophia. I sighed with relief, then approached them. Daryl followed.

"Hey Daryl, I thought you were hunting".

"I was until I heard drama queen here screaming in the woods for her little sister" he chuckled "so I brought her back here to have a look".

I looked crossly at Molly, who looked up at me with an 'I'm so sorry' look.

My facial features softened, and I held out my arms. She came rushing over and hugged me tightly. "Don't do that again you almost gave me a heart attack" I whispered, going down to her height. "I'm safe though, Shane is teaching me to catch froggies" she smiled.

I smiled at Shane,who returned the smile. "Thanks Shane" I said. "No problem" he replied, then I let Molly return to Shane.

Daryl and I walked back to camp, and I hugged him "thank you, Daryl".

He hugged back, wrapping his arms around me gently "It's no problem..".

He seemed so calm,and I found Lori's claim hard to believe.

He was lovely.

"Well I better leave, I'll see you whenever I get back" he said, pulling back and looking into my crystal blue eyes for a second.I reached up and kissed his cheek. He smiled, going a little red, then left.

I headed up to Lori, who was sitting down resting. "Hey Lori" I smiled. She smiled "Hey".

"I thought I'd lost Molly"I said, trying to make conversation. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Shane told me to wake up the children and bring them down to the lake".

I shook my head "It's no problem".

"Shane's great with the kids isn't he?" she asked. I nodded "Indeed".

I was already feeling at home in a world that had ended.


	4. Look what you did!

It had been two days since everyone went to Atlanta. Daryl hadn't returned either. Everyone was getting anxious and worried.  
As I sat with Lori, I watched as Molly, Sophia and Carl played together.  
Carol sat with Ed, her husband. I had noticed how abusive he seemed to be..and I often wondered why she put up with it.  
Maybe she was a lot weaker in her mind than I was..but I knew for a fact I wouldn't put up with that abuse.  
That's when we heard a car alarm in the distance. It seemed to be coming our way.  
When the car arrived we noticed Glenn hop out.  
I felt so happy that he was okay.  
"Where is everyone else?" I yelled over the alarm, but Shane and Dale snapped at Glenn to turn it off.  
"I don't know how!" he admitted.  
Just then, another van pulled up and out jumped Andrea.  
Her sister rushed to her and hugged her, telling her how worried she had been.  
Everyone seemed to be reunited with the people they cared about most..except for Lori and Carl.  
I walked over to Molly, who seemed upset when she seen everyone with their families.  
"Hey Mol" I smiled. She didn't smile back, which was extremely unusual.  
"Come here sweetie" I said, pulling her closer to me. "I want mom and dad" she sobbed. "I know pumpkin I know..we have each other..and that's all that matters, right?" I said, cradling her.  
She shook her head "It's not the same. I want my mom and dad!".  
Just then I noticed a man hop out of the van. Carl ran to him screaming "DAD!".  
I couldn't believe it! Lori's husband was alive! I was so happy for her..but at the same time I was more concerned for Molly.  
"Listen hunny" I said, pulling her away from me, but still holding her by the shoulders.  
"I want mom and dad too..I miss mom's pancakes every morning..I miss seeing dad fixing the car in the front yard..but this is the cruel reality of it all" I sighed.  
Molly nodded "I know..but I don't want to grow up yet".  
I was shocked by her words.  
Molly knew her responsibilities.. she had to grow up..and she didn't want to.  
"I know hunny..but you have to" I said, pulling her closer while crying. She began to sob once again, cuddling into me. "I'm sorry little sis" I sobbed, sniffing her hair.  
It smelt so beautiful since I washed it for her yesterday in the lake.  
She was so young and beautiful..she didn't deserve this!

Later that night I tucked Molly into bed. I had hardly spent time with Lori's husband that day.. to the extent that I didn't even know his name. I had noticed Shane's sadness, though. He obviously loved Lori...but she loved her husband. Maybe I was wrong when I thought that she loved Shane. Maybe he was just a rebound for her husband.  
"Hello" I said, smiling weakly as I sat beside Lori and her husband.  
"Hello you must be Cassidy..I'm Rick" he said, holding out his hand. I shook it gently "nice to meet you, Rick".  
"You aswell Cassidy" he said.  
"Is she okay?" asked Lori.  
"Not really. Maybe she's just tired but..she's badly missing mom and dad. It must have been seeing all the families reuniting that set her off" I sighed "I think she's been pretty much holding it in all this ti- where's Merle?" I cut myself off.  
Lori gulped and looked at Rick, who replied to my question "he's actually still in Atlanta".  
Oh shit! "Was be bitten? What's Daryl gonna say?" I asked.  
"Daryl's going to have a flip out.." sighed Lori "Maybe..you should talk to him..he seems to like you".  
I thought about it for a second. He was apparently mean to everyone else..but nice to me..so maybe he would take it better coming from me..and maybe he wouldn't end up killing anyone.  
"Sure" I replied. "Thanks a bunch" smiled Lori, snuggling into her husband. I noticed Shane looked over sadly, as did Lori. I could tell.

After an hour or two I decided to hit the hay.  
I felt quite unsafe without Daryl around. I mean..I was all alone in that tent. I should have tucked Molly into the tent..would have been less lonely.  
Being Lonely was horrible.  
I sighed as I cuddled into my pillow. I didn't sleep for until the sun was rising. I could hear everyone else snoring..which was annoying for me because I couldn't rest while they were fast asleep.  
I wondered how Molly was. Was she dreaming peacefully? or still awake?  
Soon afterwards I finally fell asleep..dreaming of Daryl.

When I awoke the next morning I was freaked out.  
Not because I heard a walker or anything..but because I had a dream about me and Daryl kissing.  
I felt awkward. What would I do when I seen him? I know I had to tell him about Merle..but was that a good idea..?  
Of course I know he deserved to know..but at the same time..he would probably flip out. Like I would if it was Molly.  
Sometime during the day, Molly, Carl and Sophia went off playing.  
Suddenly, I heard "CASSIDY!" while Lori, Rick and I were standing talking. I dashed quickly towards where my name was being called. It was Molly!  
"MOOOOM! DAAAAD!" came Carl's voice. I heard Sophia scream too!  
"MOLLY!" I screamed, running through the forest. Soon we reached them, and all the men had followed too.  
There was a walker eating a deer. I grabbed Molly and held her close to me, blocking her eyes as the man killed the walker.  
Suddenly, Daryl appeared.  
Thank God he was okay!  
Suddenly I remembered what I had to tell him, and felt super nervous. The butterflies were beating against my stomach, and my throat became dry. Lori looked at me and I nodded towards her.  
"What the hell I've been tracking this deer for days!" he yelled.  
Ooooopss.  
"stupid disease ridden-!" he yelled, kicking the zombie's body.  
Molly cuddled into me more..she was scared of him at that moment.  
He shot the zombie's decapitated head with his arrow and walked past me into the camp.  
"MERLE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" he yelled.  
I gulped and told Molly to go play with Sophia back at the camp. Sophia took Molly's hand and they both skipped off happily.  
Lucky them..I was about to probably be killed. Daryl didn't seem to be in a good mood..  
"Daryl Cassidy needs to talk to you" said Shane. Fuck you Shane.  
"Oh Cassidy hey one second I need to talk to my brother" he said to me gently, before shouting his brother's name once more.  
"Um Daryl it's about Merle" I whispered. He looked at me gently first, but then his expression changed.  
"Have ya'll something to tell me?" he asked.  
"Merle is..in Atlanta..and..he's..um..he's.." I couldn't finish my sentence with Daryl's eyes bearing into mine.  
He huffed "is he dead?".  
"I-I don't know..Daryl".  
"YA'LL SEND THIS LITTLE GENTLE BITCH TO TELL ME!? HUH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YA'LL!" he exclaimed. I felt hurt and scared. He called me a bitch!  
No wait..a gentle bitch! I could easily kick his ass!  
I was now infuriated.  
"Daryl listen your brother was getting out of hand-" began Rick.  
"Who the fuck are you?" he asked Rick.  
"I'm Rick...listen your brother was out of hand..He was endangering the mission so I handcuffed him to the roof of a building..he's still there" finished Rick.  
"YA'LL HANDCUFFED MY BROTHER TO A ROOF? AND LEFT HIM THERE!?" he yelled.  
"I dropped the key" said T-dog quietly.  
Daryl went to attack Rick, but Shane got him in a choke hold. I gasped a little.  
Daryl looked at me "can't believe you got her to tell me! I mean look at her! She can hardly stand with fright!".  
It was true..I was shaking..but it didn't stop me from slapping him.  
I had walked over and slapped him so hard there was a red mark on his face.  
"FUCK YOU!" I yelled, rushing off into the woods.  
"CASSIDY NO!" I heard Lori yell.  
"CAS WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE" I heard Molly yell.  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I heard Glenn yell angrily.  
But it was too late..I was already gone..


	5. I'm coming with you!

As I ran, I bumped into someone..or rather, something! I screamed out, as the walker gargled and fell on top of me.

God dammit I had forgotten my gun!

"HELP!" I screamed, trying to push it off me. Just as I was about to give up a few seconds later, an arrow soared through the air and pierced the walker's head.

I sighed with relief and looked up to see Daryl standing there.

I let the walker fall on top of me, and panted heavily.

I felt like crying but refused to be soft in front of Daryl..he was acting like an ignorant asshole!

He ran over and took his arrow back, before flinging the walker off me.

"Were you bitten?" he asked.

I didn't reply, looking at him sulkily.

"I said..were you bitten?" he asked. I refused to answer, but shook my head as a response.

"Come on Cassidy I didn't mean what I said. How would you react if Molly had been left in Atlanta on a fucking rooftop" he said calmly.

"I don't ...I'm so sorry" I said shakily.

He pulled me closer to him "there's no need to be sorry..I'm the one who needs to say sorry..so.." he said, pulling me back slightly and looking into my eyes "I'm sorry".

I smiled a little at him "it's okay".

He wiped a few tears that had fallen from my eyes "now..we better be getting back to camp..we're going to look for Merle I think tomorrow".

"I wanna come with you" I said, as he lifted me up.

"If you're this badly shaken over one walker I'd hate to see you around millions. I don't think that's a good idea Cas" he said, holding my hand as we walked. This was to support me as I was shaking badly.

"Listen Daryl I want to be brave" I said, stopping in my tracks. He looked at me unsure.

"I want to be able to protect Molly..we haven't encountered many walkers yet but..I really need you to see that..I care about everyone at the camp..you and Merle included. I want to be strong".

He chuckled a little "you can come but..you better survive".

He began to walk again "why?" I asked.

He looked back at me "Because..I like you..you're cool..and because of Molly".

I giggled. He thought I was cool.

Once we reached the camp again, Daryl explained what happened because Glenn asked him.

"Are you okay?" asked Lori "were you bitten?".

"Nah"I smiled "Daryl saved me just in the nick of time".

Molly ran up to me and gave me a tight squeeze "I was worried about you" she whispered.

I picked her up and snuggled into her "I'm alright Molly".

She grinned and looked at Daryl "thank you Daryl".

He ruffled her hair "no problem Molly".

With that he walked off, saying he needed some alone time.

I sat by Lori and Rick, cradling Molly on my knee.

"That was quite dramatic" I giggled. Lori chuckled, but Rick just looked around. "Are you okay Rick?" I asked.

"I think he's a right asshole for what he done and said" he shrugged. I didn't appreciate him calling Daryl an asshole..he saved my ass more than once, but I just giggled in response "he can be..think that's one thing I've learned today".

Soon night hit and Daryl returned.

I was asleep in the tent when he arrived, and I startled awake, grabbing my gun.

He held up his hands "It's me".

I lowered my gun and sighed with relief.

He hopped into the tent and sat down.  
"Are you okay now?" he asked me.

"I'm more concerned about you,Daryl.."I replied, crawling over to him. He watched me as I sat beside him.

"I'll be fine once we get him back" he admitted "I admit i'm a little frustrated..between you and me".

I smiled "Of course..I would never tell anyone how you are feeling..unless you wanted me to".

"Are you sure you want to come tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject of feelings.

He was obviously not the type of man who admitted their feelings easily.

"Of course" I said, smiling a little.

There was a silence "well we better sleep".

I nodded and went to crawl away, but he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me back and hugged me.

I could hear him sniffling, and for a moment I thought he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"Where are you going? I have to protect you so you'll be sleeping down my end" he chuckled.

Was he..flirting with me?  
"Oh..um..sure" I giggled, hopping into his blanket and he done the same.

He snuggled into me, and I stiffened up for a second, before relaxing.

Was Daryl beginning to have feelings for me? He didn't have to protect me or cuddle me. He was choosing to willingly.

Soon afterwards I fell asleep to the sound of Daryl's light breathing.

The next morning when I woke up, Daryl's arms were still wrapped firmly around me. I went to wiggle out but he woke up and tightened his grip "nope".

I giggled "Daryl why are you doing this?".

"Cause I want to" was his simple reply. I shrugged "good point" and relaxed back down. I could hear Molly and Sophia giggling outside, and a bird or two chirping. It seemed that the world was alive today..and for a moment I almost forgot it had ended.

We felt someone tap on the tent "Daryl! It's time to go" called Rick.

"Alright!" he replied, loosening his grip on me.

I stretched and hopped out of the tent, Daryl following suit.

"Are you coming?" asked Rick. I noticed Molly listening.

"Yes"I replied simply "you need as many of us as possible for help..I'm coming".

Molly rushed over "are you really going?" she asked, fright in her voice.

"Yes Molly" I said, then bent down to her height "I promise I'll be back".

She smiled at this "thank you..please do. I love you!". She kissed my cheek. "I love you too" I replied, before standing up once again.

"Let's go" said Daryl, and we all hopped into the white van..and were on our way.


	6. What I truly want

It all happened so fast. We were making our way to the roof, we were on the roof, and Merle's hand was laying on the hard tarmac of the roof. Daryl roared angrily, pointing his crossbow furiously at T-Dog. Rick retaliated by pointing his gun at Daryl's head. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand, and taking a step away from Daryl.  
"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it" said Rick. Daryl lowered his crossbow and blinked away the tears. Daryl asked T-Dog if he had a do-rag, and T-Dog whipped one out. Daryl then wrapped Merle's hand in the rag, and placed it inside Glenn's backpack. We then followed the blood trail inside another part of the building.  
"Merle!? You in here!?" Exclaimed Daryl. My heart thumped, fearing a group of walkers would hear, but thankfully nothing came.

A while later, we still walked around the desolate building. I hung close to Glenn, and we whispered to one another every now and then. We found two dead walkers, probably killed by Merle. We walked. Bit further, and Daryl began calling his brother once more.  
"we're not alone here, remember?"  
"Screw that! He could be bleeding out you said so yourself" Came his reply. It was at thar moment I wished I had stayed with the group, without Daryl. I began muttering a 'Hail Mary' out of habit. I had always done so in sticky situations. Of course, this was by far the stickiest. We then found out he cauterised the stump, and I swear I nearly hurled.  
"Told you he was tough" said Daryl, looking around at us "nobody can kill Merle but Merle".  
"Leave that one to faith, he has still lost a lot of blood" argued Rick, and I nodded unconsciously.  
"Yeah? Didn't stop him busting out of this death trap" he said, walking over to a broken window.  
"He left the building!?" I whispered.  
"why would he do that!?" Finished Glenn.  
"Why wouldn't he?" Was Daryl's stupid reply. If I had remembered Glenn's story correctly, this place was infested. The streets were the unsafest place since Northern Ireland during the Troubles. It was us against the dead. The Protestants against the Catholics.  
Daryl began to argue with T-Dog, and I just placed my head in my hands. I was not going out there, I was a frightened young woman who was never EVER going on. Run again, especially to save nobody's sorry ass! The fight then switched to Rick and Daryl, and I just blanked out, staring outside and knowing I was going to get hurt or die. Rick said everyone would pitch in but only if we kept a level head. I felt like saying: "fuck no, I'm staying here!" But I kept to myself, biting my lip nervously as Daryl agreed. T-Dog agreed, but only if we got the bag of guns that Rick had apparently dropped first.  
"I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, ok?" Said T-Dog. I agreed, but I would rather just go home and let them try again tomorrow, but I didn't want to be a coward, it couldn't be that way anymore. I wasn't 12 and fighting the 17 year old bully...I was 23, and I was fighting the enemy. I was fighting death.

A while later:

"If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I go alone, I can move fast". Glenn was discussing his strategy with the group. I sat on the spinny chair behind him, beside Daryl. He had hardly spoke to me. I knew it was due to stress about finding Merle, but he was acting like a dick to the rest of the group. I, personally, found that very unattractive. But there was something about Daryl that made me see past his redneck arrogance. He was the type of guy my father would hate and my mother wouldn't want me to marry..but I felt a connection to him. I knew I hadn't known him long, but there was something there. Maybe it was the way he held me that night, or how he was able to save me from that walker just as I was about to give in to death, or how he refused to let go of me that morning...but I felt him weaving his way into my heart. I remember my father had a redneck friend, and just before the apocalypse began, he said, and I quote "ya'll kind are dangerous in bed, i don' bedded 23 of ya'll in three years". I feared I was just another girl for Daryl. He seemed violent enough, what would stop him bedding me, then killing me and Molly. As much as I hated to admit it, Daryl was not my type. Our kind are not meant to mix. Our kind are meant to be civil, but like Billy told me once before he was(I presume) torn apart a month later "I'd never marry your kind".

Daryl and I stood together, in an awkward silence. I wanted to ask him "do you fancy me? Do you think you could potentially love me? Is this a game to you?". Instead, I stood there, glancing at him every now and then, but he was too engrossed in the mission to care about me. I hadn't even heard the plan, i didn't want to be here, I just wanted to be home, safe. In my parents house, sleeping in my Double bed with my childhood teddybears lining the shelf over my head. The purple curtains hanging over the window, blocking out the burning sunlight. Collecting apples from the backyard apple tree my grandfather planted three years before I was born, when my parents first started living together. I would then give them to mom, who would make apple tarts. My father and I would then go to the fields, young Molly in tow, and pick the strawberries on his land, with which my mom would make strawberries. I would tuck Molly into her pink room with princess Aurora and Cinderella stickers plastering the walls. I would kiss her, and tell her none of this would ever happen, mom and dad would never die, and even Billy(who she was frightened of), would stick around. I would meet a doctor, or a solicitor, and we would be married after I finished my university science degree, and have two or three beautiful children. I might have been like mom, having one child and struggling to have another, but we would be patient, and soon enough, we would have two beautiful babies. We would plant an apple tree, and the family traditions would never die along with my parents. My parents, how I missed them so. My mother's blonde hair, cut into a neat bob. Her glimmering green eyes, and her slim waist. Even after she gave birth to Molly she was perfect. My father, with his tough looking frame, his pleasant attitude, his sparkling blue and green eyes and his bald head. All of these things I missed. Looking at Daryl, looking at anyone I could see they did too. But I thought to myself then: did I want to live at home with mom and dad until everything was set? Did I want an adventure, to rebel? Did I truly want my old bedroom? All my stuffed teddies? All my old university friends..with their fakeness? did I want a doctor? Did I want a solicitor? Did I want a perfect, normal family life where only my traditions were set? Because he had none? No christmas traditions, just work work work?

And I realised then what I truly wanted:

_Daryl Dixon._


End file.
